The Great Morning Debate
by Crymson Pahoyhoy
Summary: Teenage Yuffie, Rikku, and Selphie's choice of clothing don't quite match up to their father, Xigbar's standards.


Disclaimed  
This is dedicated to Writer Y because she is such an awesome person!

**The Great Morning Debate**

* * *

One of these days, Xigbar would actually get to read his entire newspaper in the morning. Though, with the sheer amount of chaos that tended to ensure around here, especially in the mornings, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. That didn't stop him from trying every morning though. The sound of attempted stealth on the linoleum alerted Xigbar to his daughter's attempt at avoiding him.

"Hold it right there, Midget," Xigbar said, looking over the top of his paper to see a mop of short black hair trying to escape through the kitchen. Of course Yuffie would be trying to leave first.

Groaning loudly, the eldest triplet stopped dead in her tracks, giving her father adequate time to inspect her choice of clothes. Definitely not up to Xigbar's standards. The typical mid drift top barely covered Yuffie's stomach and the short khaki shorts left little to the imagination.

Before Xigbar could say anything to his eldest daughter, the black haired girl was thrown forward as her younger sister collided into her back, causing the two of them to fall to the floor, tangled together.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Rikku whined, looking up to see her father standing above her, arms crossed over his chest, his single eye visibly twitching. "Oh, morning Daddy. I thought you went to work already."

Reaching down, the one eyed man grabbed a hold of each daughter's arm and hoisted them both to their feet, not letting go. "What's the point in working if you are just going to dress in scraps of clothing anyway?"

Rikku just giggled sheepishly as Xigbar looked condescendingly down at her creamy yellow bikini top and short olive green skirt. "But Daddy, these are high fashion designer clothes! Everyone is wearing them," she told him, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Those aren't clothes, you just got your sister to paint that shit on you!" He exclaimed.

As Yuffie and Rikku both started to argue their father's point, Denzel chose that moment to make his entrance into the kitchen. "Morning everyone," he said, ignoring the typical scene that was taking place as usual. He walked over to the fridge to pour himself a glass of juice. Before he know what was happening, the brunet boy found his hoodie ripped out of his hand and in another breath, his t-shirt pulled off of his body, causing him to stumble and fall to his ass on the floor. "What the crap, Dad? How did I end up naked?" Denzel questioned in confusion as he looked around to see Yuffie wearing his t-shirt and Rikku sporting his hoodie. At least that explained where the girls got their stealth like skills from. Their father certainly gave them a run for their money.

"I'm sick and tired of looking at half naked little girls!" Xigbar exclaimed angrily.

"I thought that I blocked all the kiddie porn websites," Tifa laughed, leaning up against the door frame while tossing a clean shirt over to Denzel, "And Xigbar, stop stripping our son."

Denzel just blushed as he pulled the shirt over his head, "Thanks, Mom."

"You two should learn to dress more like your brother!" Xigbar exclaimed, pointing to Denzel who still hadn't moved to get off of the floor.

"Why? So we can be stripped in the kitchen?" Yuffie huffed indignantly.

Another loud giggle caused the family to all look over at the final arrival as Selphie pranced into the kitchen. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to get by him dressed like that." Skipping over, Selphie wrapped her arms around her father's neck, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek, "You really should have gone with something more conservative like I did." The brunette girl then went over and bent down to help her brother up off of the floor, proudly showing off her short little yellow skirt jumper.

Rikku burst into loud giggles slapping her hands over her mouth as Yuffie broke into a wicked grin, "Real conservative there, Sefie. Nice moogle panties by the way," Yuffie then gave the middle triplet a small shove, sending her into Rikku, resulting in them beginning a shoving war that Denzel quickly moved out of the way of.

"Oi! Stop that! How do you think I lost my eye?"

"Well, I have come up with a few theories on that actually. One involves a number two pencil and strawberry yogurt in a tube," Denzel said, looking over at his mother for her input.

Ignoring his son's smart-ass comment, Xigbar turned back to the girls, finally notice how short Selphie's skirt really was. "Where do you think that you are going with your ass hanging out like that?" Xigbar screamed, causing the girls to all stop dead in their tracks. "Now you three march right back to your room and put on some real clothes! That means no skin showing between shoulders and knees!"

"But Daddy!" the three of them whined in complete unison, causing Denzel to wince. They were worse than fingernails on a chalkboard…

"Uh, Dad has a point actually. I don't really want to have to see my sisters with their goodies handing out all day, or hear any of the things that my friends say about wanting to do you while you're dressed like that," Denzel shuddered at the thought.

"That's it! Up to your room and change this instant! If I ever seen you trying to pass off these rags as clothes again, I'll lock you in your room until you're all married!" Xigbar's face was now beet red with anger as the triplets all hung their heads and walked single file back towards their rooms, all the while muttering curses under their breaths.

"Don't talk about your father like that girls," Tifa scolded, "He has a point. We have raised you to be young ladies, not little sluts. Now go change."

Sighing, Xigbar flopped back down at the table, massaging his forehead to relieve it of the stressful daily routine, "Those girls will be the death of me."

Before Tifa could console her partner, Denzel spoke up, "Hey, at least you don't have to deal with them all day at school too. How do you think I feel?" Sitting down at the table next to his father, the brunet boy finally took a sip of his hard earned juice.

Glaring at his son, Xigbar reached up and smacked the boy upside the head, "Watch it boy, those are my baby girls you're talking about. Respect them."

"Ow! Mom! Dad's beating me again!" Denzel complained, looking over at his mother.

Tifa just rolled her eyes and made her way over to the coffee pot, "Oh, grow up, boys." Suddenly, a sound like a heard of stampeding chocobos came down the hall as the triplets reappeared, each one dressed identical. They all wore white capris, while Yuffie wore a green tank top, Selphie a yellow one and Rikku a coral one.

Giving each girl a once over with a critical eye, Xigbar tried to find a reason to be upset with these outfits, but could find nothing. "That's a little more like it," he said, nodding to them.

"Thanks Daddy!" Yuffie smiled.

"Oh, and Denzel…" Selphie trailed off.

"We grabbed your backpack for you!" Rikku finished as three sets of hands pushed the bag into their brother's lap.

"Hold it…" Tifa said, causing the four teenagers to freeze. She walked over and lifted the bag into the air. Without missing a beat, Tifa unzipped the bag only to find the clothes that the girls had been wearing shoved in amongst the books and binders. "Care to explain?" Tifa could only smile at the mortified looks on the girl's faces from being caught.

"You know, Denzel, that shirt totally isn't your color, and you definitely don't have the tits for that one," Xigbar grinned as Tifa pulled the clothes out piece by piece.

"You sure, Dad? I mean, I thought that I was developing quite nicely," Denzel smirked, cupping his own non existent man boobs.

"Alright, alright. Stop fooling around; the four of you need to get the fuck to school. Now." Though her voice was stern, Tifa ha a huge grin on her face. Not putting up with any of their whining or protests, the buxom brunet just pointed to the door and watched with a careful eye as the four kids filed out the door.

Sighing as Tifa brought two mugs of hot coffee over, setting them on the table before sitting down at the table beside him; Xigbar couldn't help but rant at the morning's events. "Fuck it all, Sugar Tits. Those girls have got to learn to respect their bodies a little more. They have to realize that they are women and not just objects for men's pleasure or to be ogled at any given moment."

"Hey, Xigbar…" Tifa trailed off, sipping her coffee with a grin.

"What?" He exclaimed, a little irritated at being interrupted.

"I'm not wearing a bra."

"Really?" his eyes went wide as both of his hands shot out to each cup one of his girlfriend's large breasts, confirming that she was telling the truth.

"So, what was that about women not being objects to be ogled at?"

Xigbar just chuckled nervously with a sheepish grin.

* * *

We hope you like it Writer Y!

If you like this story please check out some of our other stories from our Family Tree Universe in our archives :) And as always, if you would like to see where the pairings and family lines came from please go view our deviant art page, http :/ crymsonpahoyhoy . deviantart . com /, minus all of the spaces ;) The deviations are called FF KH Family Tree.

**P.S. Oh please, oh please, oh please review! It will make us want to write more if you like it :D**


End file.
